


Friends Don't Let Friends Mope Forever

by StarlightShimmer



Series: The Unexpected Friendship of Darcy Lewis and Tony Stark [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Friendship, Gen, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmer/pseuds/StarlightShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes his apologies and he and Darcy make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Mope Forever

This should not even matter to her, but it clearly did if the fact that she was sitting on her couch in her pajamas meant anything. Not to mention the half eaten tub of ice cream by her side and the fact that she was watching some random movie on Netflix that she did not even know the title of, but knew it was making her cry off and on.

It was just that Tony had told her that she was fine just the way she was. He had even said, on multiple occasions, that she deserved to find someone and that he knew she would one day. And now apparently he thought someone would have to be CRAZY to date her. What was the point of saying all those other things if that was how he really felt. She felt her eyes starting to water again. It was not like it was anything she had not thought before, but it hurt to hear someone else say it. Someone she trusted, someone she considered a friend.

“Go away,” she yelled at the door when she heard a knock, “there’s no one home.”

“Darce,” an exasperated voice said, “there’s obviously someone home if there’s someone yelling from inside.”

Oh joy of joys. Tony Stark had appeared in her apartment.

“What are you doing here,” she asked, “how did you even know where I lived?”

“It’s all in the files,” Tony said, the door shutting softly behind him, “usually Pepper would scold me for snooping in the personnel files, but I’m guessing I’m going to get away with it this time. And I’m here to apologize.”

Darcy snorted.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” she said, “it’s not like it’s untrue. There’s a reason I don’t date after all. Go home Tony.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said crossing the room until he was sitting beside her on the couch, “I didn’t mean it like that, Darce. You know I didn’t.”

“You said someone would have to be crazy to date me,” Darcy said, voice tighter than she wanted it to be, “I’m not really sure how else to interpret that one.”

“I didn’t-” Tony sighed, “It would be crazy for someone with my libido to date you, okay? I only meant myself. I didn’t mean anyone would have to be crazy. Only that mismatched libidos like that don’t really work out.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Tony could tell she was only agreeing in an attempt to get him out of her apartment. And if he wanted to keep her friendship – and he very much did – he could not leave it like this. But he did not really know what else he could say to convince her.

“You’re not as okay with this whole thing as you pretend to be, are you,” he said, suddenly. He had not planned to say it, but it had come out anyway.

“Define this thing?”

“You sexuality,” he said bluntly, “or asexuality or whatever.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I am,” Darcy said, “I’ve been ace forever and known it was a thing and that it was fine since university. That was a while back, Tony.”

“See, you say that,” Tony said, “but if you’re really okay with it then why don’t you date? You’re not aromantic after all. It seems to me like you’re using your sexuality as an excuse to hide yourself away to avoid getting hurt. And yeah, I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was shitty. But you know how I really feel. I’ve told you time and time again that I think some guy is going to be lucky to have you, but you latched onto one stupid comment made in the heat of the moment.”

“Would you like to tell me the rest of your diagnosis, Dr. Stark,” Darcy said scathingly, “because two can play armchair psychologist. You only made friends with me because I don’t push you out into the dating world. Your breakup with Pepper sucks and I’m sorry, but maybe instead of hanging around with your sad sack of an employee you should be out-”

“You’re not just my employee, you’re my friend,” Tony said, “and you’re definitely not a sad sack.”

They were both breathing hard. Their voices had both gotten rather heated near the end there. Tony sighed.

“You’re right that hanging around with you was easier than going out and getting my heart stomped on again, okay,” he admitted, “but that’s not why I made friends with you. I made friends with you because I like you, because you’re funny and you share my taste in movies. You’re a good friend to have, Darcy Lewis. If I can still call you my friend.”

Darcy sighed as well. “Yeah, of course you can,” she said, “and you weren’t totally wrong either. I’ve accepted that I’m ace and everything, but there are still days when it’s hard. And dating is a nightmare. You weren’t wrong on that end.”

“What about other aces?”

“I mean they exist I suppose,” she admitted, “in the same way that… I don’t know… mountains exist. I know they’re there, but I’ve never actually seen them.”

“I’m actually not sure what the most problematic part of that statement is,” Tony said, “but the easier part to deal with is that you’re coming to Christmas with the Avengers this year. I was thinking the Alps. Secondly, why have you never met any other aces?”

Darcy shrugged. “I guess I just never felt like I needed to,” she said, “I mean, how would I even do that? And wouldn’t it be weird?”

“There are meet ups,” Tony said, “ and probably no weirder than any other random meeting of strangers. How about I make you a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Tonight we stay in and watch crappy movies,” he said, “but another day I’ll go with you to some meet up so that you have someone to talk to if it gets too weird, but you have to agree to watch crappy romance movies with me the next time I go and get dumped.”

“I feel like that deal’s not very fair to you,” Darcy pointed out.

“I think it’s perfectly fair,” Tony said with a shrug, “it’s about being there for each other. That’s what friends do, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Right,” Tony said with a grin as he settled back into her crappy couch, “now what are we watching?”

“I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end. In my mind Tony and Darcy remain friends forever and anyone who messes with one has to deal with the other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
